Therapeutic
by Loriwyn
Summary: After a rough day of training, Mikasa falls ill and Eren's goal becomes caring for her. A nice hot bath and sweet kisses can sometimes be the best medicine. EreMika. Smut. To most likely not be continued.


**_Therapeautic_**

The weather was dismal, it had been raining since the night prior and while temperatures were already low, it was bone chilling when mixed with the biting winds and rain. But despite all the rain, wind, and cold, nothing was worse than the torrential of mud brought forth with it. Mud was every soldier's worst nightmare and lo and behold, the Survey Corps were right in the thicket of it.

They had been outside since early morning, and with noon still only an hour away everyone was equally miserable. Despite being clad in their heavy, green cloaks with their hoods pulled low over their eyes, each soldier was soaked to the skin. Training was never an enjoyable task, but this was a bit too much. Due to the wind hazards and the possibility of mud damage, use of the 3DMG had been postponed, and so today's training was made of what seemed at this point to be endless marching, or rather, trudging through ankle deep mud trying not to lose one's boot. Everyone was cold, muddy, and at this point, chafing. However, there was no one closer to his wit's end than the company's commanding officer; Captain Levi, himself.

The dark haired man felt every grain of mud clinging to his uniform, it practically caused his skin to burn. The internal battle between the consistent need to train and his own obsessive compulsive personal hygiene had been raging inside the captain all morning, making him twice as bitter and snappish as he normally was. Connie and Sasha's ears were still ringing after his intense chastising when the two of them got the bright idea to instigate a mud fight. Technically training could only be cancelled if the weather was potentially dangerous, which roughly translated to a lightning storm. Everyone was silently praying for one at this point, particularly two lovers near the back of the march…

Eren held Mikasa's pale, slender hand gently in his own, giving it gentle, reassuring squeezes every so often to offer her comfort. They always held hands when they marched together, ever since they had confessed their feelings to one another several months prior, the two young soldiers had been inseparable ever since. Mikasa had always been overprotective of Eren, but now he was fiercely protective of her as well, spending much of his waking moments off the battlefield gazing wantonly at the raven-haired beauty, holding her close and lavishing her in kisses whenever he had to the chance to, holding her even closer whenever he had the feeling Jean might be watching them.

The two sixteen-year olds nuzzled against one another as they trudged behind their friends, squeezing each other's hands and offering each other chaste little kisses to alleviate the discomfort everyone was feeling. Mikasa had been very quiet, not making a single sound of aggravation, she never complained, she was graceful even in the worst of settings, and it motivated Eren to be strong for her too. They gently bumped foreheads, gazing into one another's eyes, vibrant emerald against soothing grey. Eren reached up with his free hand and gently wiped a smudge of mud off of Mikasa's porcelain pale cheek, to which she offered a grateful smile to him, kissing his lips tenderly. Even soaked and covered in mud she was gorgeous, but Eren still fretted about her. Her nose was very red and irritated, and she looked paler than usual. Eren prayed she wasn't getting sick, being the son of an experienced physician he knew all too well the harshness of a fever, or worse, the crippling flu.

He kissed her again, this time longer, nuzzling his mouth against her own to which she let out a small sweet little moan, deepening the kiss. They were both exhausted and quite perfectly content to simply stand there in the mud and kiss one another, becoming lost in each other's presence, even if it meant an irate scolding from Levi. However, fate decided to be a bit merciful that day, and a sudden flash of lightning tore across the black skies. Eren and Mikasa both jumped in surprise, Eren's arms instinctively wrapping about Mikasa's lithe body and holding her close to him as she held him back in reciprocation. But then they realized their circumstances, laughingly shakily in relief before kissing one another. Training could finally be cancelled.

Levi let out a deep, visible breath of solace, turning round to face his soldiers. He glowered as he spotted the two lovebirds snogging near the back of the line, a practice they had been doing for the past few months now when they thought he wasn't looking, and would often result in him angrily chiding them as a consequence. However, by this point the captain was as tired and cold as everyone else, even if he'd never admit it, and simply whistled sharply to gain their attention, along with the rest of the company.

"Well, I feel that was enough for the day. You may return to headquarters. However, my final order for today is for everyone to bathe, thoroughly. I'm dead serious, if I even see a speck of mud on any of you tomorrow I will scrub you head-to-toe and delouse you with a mop myself. So I suggest you begin washing as soon as you get inside! DISMISSED."

Everyone stood at attention and performed the salute, and regulations most likely would have relaxed for the day had not Connie and Sasha attempted to start throwing mud again, to which the whole company was chased back to headquarters by a raging Levi, doubletime.

It was a relief for everyone to be back inside the warm headquarters, but the mud dripping all over the floors only instigated Levi further, and everyone was shooed to the upstairs bath chambers, everyone besides two certain lovers…

"Eren! Mikasa! Front and center!" Levi barked, just as they had been planning to tag along with Armin and Krista up to the bath chambers. The two kind blondes were about to wait at the staircase for their friends, but a glare shot their way by Levi made them both hesitantly start heading upstairs instead. Eren gently squeezed Mikasa's hand comfortingly as they approached their shorter officer, who had his arms crossed in annoyance.

"How can we help you, Cap?" Eren asked, trying his best to avoid Levi's steely gaze.

"Well, for starters, everyone's a complete mess and it is going to take a lot of hot water for everyone to get cleaned up. I need you two to go down to the cellar and adjust the boiler to ensure that the water temperature is hot, the last thing we need is trying to bathe in water that was colder than the rain out there."

Mikasa nodded gently. "We can certainly do that, sir." She replied softly, it was the first time Eren had heard her speak since they had woken up together and her voice sounded congested and hoarse, his worry for her health resurfacing. Levi nodded solemnly. "Very good- Oh!" He glanced about, before his gaze met his two soldiers again.

"Between you and me, the washrooms upstairs are going to be very crowded by the time you get back, and _messy_.." He cringed slightly at the thought. "There is a private thermal bath in the cellar that we use for physical therapy.. It's a bit small but I feel you're both creative enough to fit together in it. You have my permission to use it if you like."

Eren beamed gratefully at his officer for the surprisingly gracious offer. "Thanks, Heichou! But I thought you of all people would want to use that?"

Levi chortled dismissively. "I have my own personal bathroom all to myself upstairs, Eren. The one thing I allow myself to be lavish in. Besides, why would I want to bathe in a dark, dingy cellar of all places? But I digress, I'm going to go take a shower, a bath, and then another shower. I'll see you too first thing tomorrow morning. Good day."

"Good day, Captain." Eren and Mikasa replied in unison, all three saluted each other before Levi proceeded up the stairs as well, and his shouting at Armin and Krista who had been eavesdropping the whole time could be heard echoing throughout the entire headquarters.

Eren chuckled softly before he turned his attention to Mikasa, his arms wrapping about her thin waist and holding her close to him. He gently tugged the hood of her cloak back, tangling his fingers into her silky ebony hair and caressing her lovingly. She shivered softly and lightly pressed herself into him for warmth, to which her adoptive brother all too happily obliged.

"Are you alright?" He asked with obvious concern, his voice becoming low and husky as it always did when they were alone together. Her pale features reddened and she nodded, gently digging her face into his chest as he pressed tender kisses into her black hair. He could tell she wasn't feeling well, feeling her shivering in his arms as he held her tighter to offer her some of his body warmth.

He knew he had to get her out of those dirty, wet clothes and get her body temperature warmed up, he couldn't bear if his lover became feverish. Sliding his arm about her waist, he coaxingly walked Mikasa down the stairwell to the cellar, holding her close to make sure she didn't accidentally slip in their wet, muddy boots. She let out a quiet purr, resting her head on his shoulder as he assisted her down to the cellar.

The cellar was dimly lit and gloomy, with rustic kerosene lanterns hanging from the walls to offer a soft golden illumination to Eren and Mikasa as they approached the boiler room, guided by the sound of the whirring pressure vessel. The giant, old boiler was located at the far corner of the cellar, a maze of pipes spiraling out along the walls from it in every which direction as it was essential to providing water to the entire compound. However, a glance at the boiler's pressure gauge showed it to be uncharacteristically low, something Levi had warned them about beforehand. Not really sure what he was doing, but not wanting to wake Mikasa who was now dozing off against his shoulder, Eren began to test some of the valves, turning them clockwise in the hope it would remedy the situation. To his dismay, the boiler began to tremor and make a squeaking noise, the gauge was actually beginning to lower! Just as Eren began to fear the worst and the thought of Captain Levi coming down the stairs to scold him for messing up such a seemingly simple task, Mikasa stirred.

It only took her a moment after she opened her eyes to assess the situation, and she immediately leaned forward and began adjusting the valves back to their previous setting to stabilize the pressure gauge. She then opened the boiler's filament, allowing the pressure gauge to rise, and the sound of hot water began flowing throughout the pipes. Eren sighed in relief as he gazed at his sister in adoration and gratitude.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do?" He asked with gentle teasing. Mikasa smiled at him tiredly, and he knew she was really struggling at this point. Sliding his arm under her legs, Eren scooped her up bridal style in his arms, holding her close as she instinctively wrapped her arms about his neck, making little murring noises as she pressed gentle, little kisses to her lover's neck as he carried her in his strong arms. It only took a moment of searching, a few pipes lead them right to the thermal bath.

As Levi had said, the bath was quite small. It had obviously been made for only one person, but the steamy, swirling waters the pipes were pouring into it looked so inviting that neither cared at the moment about the tight squeeze. Adjusting Mikasa in his arms, Eren began to gently undress his lover from her uniform and boots, loosening the leather harnesses and straps and letting them fall from her body to which she let out a small sigh of relief. Her thin white shirt was completely drenched, clinging to her body, and Eren winced as he could make out irritated red marks on Mikasa's slender shoulders where the leather had been digging and chafing her for the last few hours. He carefully unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her, lavishing Mikasa in gentle kisses as he saw her wincing to the exposure of her tender shoulders. Her white pants followed shortly afterwards, and then her treasured red scarf and black bra and undies. Eren then carefully hoisted her down into the hot, steamy waters, and she let out a small whimper as her cold, sensitive skin soaked in the thermal bliss. Eren smiled gently, starting to squirm out of his own soiled uniform, already feeling better once he was out of his grimy, wet clothing before sliding into the bath with Mikasa.

An instant wave of warmth washed over him as he sunk into the steamy water, to make matters even better, the bath had whirlpool jets, which sprayed a constant thermal blast of concentrated water refreshingly onto his aching muscles, putting him in a near euphoric state. Mikasa crawled onto Eren's lap as soon as he got in, and the two held each other close, their hands petting and exploring one another's firm, taut, developing bodies as they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Mikasa looked so sick, sniffling from her stuffy, irritated nose, her eyes puffy and teary, her pale skin tinted red from fever. Eren's heart ached seeing his beautiful sister in this state, leaning forward he gently crashed his mouth against hers and she melted like warm butter in his arms, letting her strong side down for she really was hurting. Eren knew that, he didn't care if he became sick from this, in fact he _wanted _to become sick from this, to share his lover's burden so she wouldn't have to carry it alone, to ease her pain if just a little bit. Their mouths were opened, tongues wrestling passionately as their saliva intermixed sweetly with one another.

Mikasa clung to him, her trembling fingers tangling in his mussed chocolate brown hair as Eren gripped her hips, running a hand lovingly down Mikasa's taut, luscious abs and navel, to fondle her and she squirmed and whimpered in delight at his soft touch, he was always so gentle with her, so intimate. She pressed her breasts wantonly against his chest, rubbing them together as if begging for more and Eren felt his hormones raging in yearning for his sister, his cock stretching out so that it lightly stroked at Mikasa's sensitive inner thighs.

She groaned and rolled her stomach into Eren's hands, sighing contently as her hands moved down along his own abs, tracing the little delves in his defined midsection with her fingertips lightly. They were both particularly hot and bothered at this point, the sexual frustration only heightening as Eren couldn't help himself and unwillingly experienced a premature ejaculation, blushing bashfully as he saw his semen floating to the surface of the bath. Mikasa blushed as well, but out of arousal, delicate fingers sliding down Eren's tight abdomen to the soft coils of pubic fur carpeting his groin, gently stroking the base of his pulsating, aching cock under the water.

Eren leaned his head back against the tiled surface and watched through lidded eyes as Mikasa pleasured him, even in her feverish state she put his pleasure over her own. She was perfection, comparable to those classical statues, yet superior… warmer. He wrapped his arms about her, his fingers roaming every nook and cranny of her goddess-esque form, his emerald eyes lidded with lascivious desires for her. Gently, he turned her in his lap so she now was facing away from him, to which she flexibly obliged to. He took a moment to just gaze and admire her, the gentle arched muscles of her backside...

"Mikasa, you are beautiful. I can't tell you enough." He leaned forward. A finger traced over the curvature of her spine. He cupped water in both hands and then poured it over her back, listening delightedly to her soft moans of approval. He repeated this motion, splashing water over his own body. His right arm quested over to where a white bar of soap sat on a nearby holder. Eren used it to work up a thick lather over his chest. The suds slid down his finely toned muscles. His other hand reached out to teasingly brush his fingertips sinuously over the features in front of him, earning another small moan from his sister. Now completely soapy, he placed both hands over her hips, rubbing his thumbs into the dimples above her cute butt as he kissed her right shoulder blade.

"I'll wash you with my body."

Gripping Mikasa's hips, he slid her closer to himself.

"Sound good?"

Her tiny little squeal of joy was all he needed as confirmation. Eren wrapped his arms around her, hands automatically cupping her breasts. Tilting his head to the side, he began to nip and suck her delicate neck, leaving a simmering red love bite against her smooth, white skin, relishing in her taste which reminded him vaguely of honey… Mikasa gasped and panted, her little hands resting over Eren's tanned ones massaging her breasts, her lashes fluttering as she admired her lover through her hazy, feverish gaze, he was so handsome. Eren gave his territorial mark on her an adoring kiss before he continued licking along the curve of her neck. Near her ear, his voice deepened into a whisper.

"I'm excited." He breathed hotly. Holding Mikasa in his arms, he could move her against his wet body; rubbing his soapy chest, stomach, hips and dick along the backside of her body. She gasped as he ground their bodies against one another, shyly biting the corner of her lip as she felt her lover's pounding dick prodding up against her tight little butt.

"E-Eren…" She sighed, her voice was still congested but at that very moment she was in paradise. Eren breathed hard, with his eyes closed, he soothingly kneaded her breasts. He matched this with sliding his dick along her velvety folds, pinching her nipples before his left hand moved south.

"I love you so much, Mikasa… my goddess.." he mused at his pet name for her, his right arm wrapped around her middle to stabilize her in place. His left hand continued on its journey, making slow progress sliding to her now dripping vulva over smooth skin. He cupped her in his hand, earning another sultry moan as he stroked over her sensitive nub. He licked her ear wetly, his breath tickling her moist cartilage.

"I.. I want to be inside of you.." He stated, unable to help but confess under raging hormones. Mikasa glanced back at him, offering a soft, understanding smile as she tenderly kissed the corner of his lips, to which he leaned into, deepening it. His hand reached further, guiding the swollen head of his dick to her opening. He pushed the rest of the way in with his pelvis. They both groaned in unison, kissing one another fiercely, Eren's tongue ravaging Mikasa's now exposed throat. He slowly pushed himself in and out, all while he continued to rub and stimulate her, his hands moving in circles.

Mikasa was in total bliss, her grey orbs shut as she gave into her senses, her muscles tense and coiling as her lover played with her body, knowing all the spots on her that drove her wild. Her needy womanhood was so moist, her slit constricted tightly around his cock as he penetrated her, having intensely missed the feeling of Eren being inside of her. Her head lolled against his shoulder, her skin was boiling to the brink of steam simmering off the surface of the bath. One hand gently rubbed at his arm that was fingering her as her other hand fondled her own breast Eren's hand had previously been toying with, feeling her own hormones raging full throttle as her need for him grew. She was smitten in his arms, trying to just draw this moment out for as long as possible before their aching bodies could take no more.

Climax was building for the both of them and Eren knew that. He thrusted hard, instigating a scream of pleasure from Mikasa as he grazed her G-spot, beginning a steady increase of pounding his cock into her erogenous walls while simultaneously rubbing her clitoris. Her screaming drowned into moans, thick tears dripping down her cheeks at how deep he was in her hot, tight sex, her body molding into his, their forms perfect for one another. Eren's cock pulsed heatedly within her, they were both reaching their breaking points. Firmly but gently grasping Mikasa in his protective grip, Eren crashed his mouth into hers, their teeth grinding hard as he slid back into the bath with her, pulling her underwater with him.

The abrupt shock of being so quickly submerged stimulated both of them, and they mutually orgasmed at the exact same time into one another. Eren's cock erupted and burst his hot seed straight into Mikasa's stomach as her own walls clamped down hard around Eren's manhood and drowned him in her juices, all while milking him simultaneously. They forcefully kissed one another, breathing oxygen into each other's mouths as sustenance, riding out their orgams underwater until their lungs were on the verge of bursting.

Holding Mikasa close, Eren pushed up and pulled out at the same time, and they found themselves leaning against the side of the bath, gasping for breath as body fluids dripped from them into the hot waters. With his arms about Mikasa's waist, Eren hoisted his sister carefully out of the bath, and soon they lay panting together on the slicked tiles of the cellar floor. Mikasa crawled to Eren, who instinctively wrapped his arms about her and held her close as she buried her face into his tanned chest, her exhausted body becoming limp against him. They both lay there in each other's arms, in awe from the mindblowing sex they had just had, even in Mikasa's state she had done wonderfully and Eren was so proud of her.

"You are amazing…" He whispered gently to her, his fingers weaving through her silky, wet onyx hair. She peered up at him from her nestled spot against his chest, her lidded grey eyes filled with tenderness and love behind her black fringe.

"I love you so much.." She whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips to which he immediately returned. With his bearings now caught, Eren plucked his sister up from the cold floor and immediately began drying her with a nearby towel, not wanting her to catch a chill. Wrapping Mikasa protectively up in the towel, Eren tied another one around his waist after drying himself off, scooping his lover bridal style up into his arms as he began to carry her up out of the cellar while she cuddled close against his chest, loving the feeling of his strong arms holding her.

It was dark out by the time they reached the upstairs dormitories, and everyone else was now sound asleep, Mikasa included as she dozed lightly against Eren's bare chest. He smiled, kissing her head as he carried her into his bedroom, casting their damp towels aside as he tucked Mikasa in his bed, getting her nice and cozy under the blankets before crawling in next to her. She was immediately by his side the second he laid down, and he instinctively wrapped his arms lovingly about her naked body as she melded into him, their legs becoming entwined together, toes stroking one another soothingly.

It was still raining heavily outside, and a flash of lightning caused Mikasa to emit a tiny frightened squeak, burying herself into Eren as he held her closer in his arms, making little soothing sounds as he kissed her hair to settle her back down. Training was most definitely cancelled for tomorrow, which meant they could sleep in together and get some well-deserved rest, a blessing they were both very content with.

Eren smiled softly as he admired his beautiful lover in the dark, a hand tracing soothingly along her spine as he cradled her, her own little hands clinging tightly to him in reciprocation. Their eyes were both heavy and their bodies were worn, and they felt sleep washing over them like a breath of fresh air.

"E-Eren.." Mikasa whispered softly, holding tightly to him as he wrapped his own arms protectively about her.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered back, she had lifted her head from his chest a little and he could tell even in the dark she was blushing. She leaned forward and started to softly kiss him, and he kissed her back, letting their noses and foreheads rub with their intimate closeness.

"Thank you..." She whispered against his lips. "... thank you for taking care of me."

Eren grinned, gently coaxing his sister's tired head back against his chest, to which she let out a pleasant little sigh, soothed by the sound of his gentle heartbeat which lulled her further into peaceful sleep.

"I love you, Eren…" She whispered, kissing his chest.

"I love you, Mikasa." He whispered back, resting his chin gently atop her hair as he closed his own eyes.

And so they fell asleep together, curled up safe and warm in each other's arms as the rain continued to patter outside the bedroom window. _Pitter patter, pitter patter_...

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p>Yes! I did it! This is actually my first Attack on Titan fanfic. I really enjoy the characters, especially Eren and Mikasa so I had a really fun time writing this! I'm almost tempted to continue this, or maybe write a set of drabbles with Mikasa being sick and Eren nursing her because I rather enjoy those plots. But I hope you enjoyed regardless!<p>

**Edit: **Some people have been mentioning I occasionally used the term "brother/sister". This was simply a euphemistic wording, I know Eren and Mikasa are not actual siblings. I was simply trying to add some variation while showing how closely fond of each other they were. Please understand I am not in any way trying to convey them as incest. Thank you.


End file.
